The Fast and the Vampires
by Neowolf44
Summary: Rosalie is bored - she wants a challenge. What will she do? How about a race... Set after BD but no Renesmee - normal parings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters – they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Maybe I could own the cars....**

**AN: Hey all! This is my first time writing a fanfic...I've read a bunch but never attempted to write one :P Um...I really like cars and I loved the trouble SM went to to include all the cars as she did. So...I thought I'd start off easy.... with CARS! If you don't understand something or if you have suggestions (very welcome!!) just message me. I hope you like my first story!**

**..::*NeoWolf44*::..**

**

* * *

  
.~:Prologue:~.**

**RPOV**

Bored. Why is there nothing to do? I'm so B-O-R-E-D! There's no school because it's holidays. It's sunny outside so I can't go shopping – well I could, but I

can't be stuffed...My M3 has reached it's limit...the engine's at it's max, I've trimmed off excess weight, it couldn't go any faster or perform any better...how

depressing. Don't get me wrong – I love my M3 and it's kept me busy for a year or so now. Maybe I should paint it...or do something with the body...No. It's

already perfect, and what better colour is there than red? What is the point of having all the time and money in the world if you still end up bored?? Maybe

I'll see what Em's up to. He's always got something cooking...

Emmett was busy in the garage playing with his Jeep. Where I went for speed, he was all about the looks and sheer power of a car. He didn't care if the

car couldn't go fast as long as it wouldn't shatter when he took it 4 wheel driving. He was currently upgrading all the lights on his Jeep to Xenon White –

the most powerful lights in existence. He'd seen an episode of the Simpsons where the lights were put on an SUV and shined straight through a wall. He's

my soul mate and I couldn't imagine living without him – but seeing something on a cartoon and then replicating it (or trying to) was a bit childish...but that

was my Emmett for you. I smiled – he had his music blaring out of the sound system in Ed's car. Edward had the works in his Vanquish – 10 speakers, a

sub-woofer and an iPod compatible docking station. We all have different wants for our cars obviously.

I looked at all the car's in the garage – my M3, Em's Jeep, Ed's Vanquish, Bella's Ferrari, Carlisle's Mercedes, Alice's Porsche and Jazz's Ducati. I had worked

on all of them till they were perfect. They could handle anything thrown at them – and they were suited to each person's desires. I wish I still had work to

do on all of them – it would give me something to while away the months of holidays...Hang on a sec....IDEA!!

**

* * *

  
So what do you think so far? Should I keep going? Are you bored? Can you bear not to see what Rosalie's idea is?? I know it's short and possibly a bit lame but...please review!!I'll be your friend... :P**


	2. Where is Everyone?

**Disclaimer: I'm gunna get bored of writing this...All characters belong to Stephenie Myer - the cars are mine (I wish...)**

**AN: I got a review!! Thanks 2besweet!! You made my day! Hopefully I'll win a few more with this chapter *hint hint* :P Enjoy!!**

**..::*NeoWolf44*::..**

* * *

**.~:Chapter 1:~.**

**Where is Everyone?**

**RPOV**

This is such an awesome idea…I hope I can get them all to agree…what am I talking about? I'll make them agree. She walked into the house. Ed and Bella

were by the piano, him playing and her staring at him dreamily. I loved hearing him play as much as anyone but watching them stare at each other like that

was a bit sickening.

"Hey Edward, Bella, do you know where everyone else is?" I asked.

"Emmett's in the garage" said Edward, only half listening. I already knew that, but I knew being mean to him wouldn't get me anywhere. Something in my

thoughts must have caught his attention because he stopped playing and looked at me. I couldn't let him see the idea before everyone else, so I started

remembering last night with Emmett. He quickly withdrew to say the least – he had a slightly sick look on his face.

I smiled at him sweetly. "What about the others?" I questioned. I could see he was still puzzling over why I didn't want him in my mind. It was Bella who

spoke up.

"Carlisle, Jasper and Alice are out hunting and Esme's in her study working on something." She said.

"Thanks Bella!" I replied a bit too excitedly. She looked at me a little strangely – we still weren't as close as the rest of the family. Without waiting, I ran up

to Emmett's and my room. Planning time!

****

BPOV

"Well that was weird." Said Edward shaking his head. I knew what he meant; it took a lot to get Rose excited. She had just come shooting in, asked some

questions, then shot up to her room and shut the door.

"Could you see what was on her mind?" I asked. He shook his head, "She was remembering what she and Emmett did last night" he said with a shudder. I

leant against him, "I guess we'll find out sooner or later" I said. We looked at each other and all thoughts of Rose were gone. He turned back to the piano.

"Forget Rosalie, what would you like to hear next?"

****

JPOV

We were running through the forest after feeding – I was still a little peckish. Alice and I were racing a bit, trying to beat each other to the mountain lion

ahead. I was just ahead of her when she stopped suddenly. I put on the brakes but skidded a little in the leaves, I slid a couple of metres stopping just

short of a tree. Whew! That was close! I wouldn't have been hurt, but the tree wouldn't have faired as well! I turned back to Alice and realised she was

having a vision.

"What do you see?" I asked as Carlisle caught up – he hadn't been racing.

Her face broke into a smile, "You'll just have to wait till we get back to the house" she said mysteriously.

"Aw! Come on Ally just tell me!" I said.

"Nope!" She replied, "You have to wait – Rose would kill me if I told you before she could, and I value my life just a bit."

****

EmPOV

Damn, those headlights are awesome! Not shine through a wall awesome, but turn night into day awesome! They're so bright….best idea….wonder what

Rose is up to…I shut the garage door as I went into the house. Music was coming from the living room – Ed again, and where Ed is no doubt Bella's there

too. They're so cute. As I walked up the stairs I started remembering last night…Ed hit a wrong note on the piano,

"Emmett! Keep your thoughts to yourself!" he yelled. I snickered and sent him a particularly _wonderful _memory from last night causing him to grunt in

disgust. I reached our room and opening the door, had it slammed closed again in my face as Rose launched herself at it.

Rubbing my nose I yelled "What the hell Rose?!" I just wanted to go into our room and here I was locked out.

"Sorry Babe," she said through the door. "I'm planning something and I want it to be a surprise for the whole family."

This piqued my interest. "I'm good at keeping secrets…" I said persuasively, "I promise I won't tell anyone." I have a real wide curiosity streak – just as

well I'm not cat. I didn't want to wait, I knew Carlisle, Jazz and Alice were all out hunting so it could be ages before I found out what Rose had planned – I

couldn't wait that long…

"Please?" I said.

"No. You just have to wait. I promise you'll like the surprise." She replied. "Why don't you go play the Play Station for a while?" she suggested. "I bought

you a new game" she said as something slid under the door. I picked it up and realised it was the latest Spyro game. I LOVE Spyro! I was gone in a flash,

already loading the game into the PS3 when I remembered to yell "Thanks Rose!" I grabbed the controller and settled back into my favourite chair, I love

Spyro…


	3. The Brilliant Plan

**Disclaimer: Everything – Stephenie Myers, Mine – a laptop??**

**AN: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up – uni and work and life has just been too hectic for me to even scratch myself let alone write up a fanfic. Hopefully I'll get a couple of chapters up over the next couple of days (thank goodness for breaks!!). Enjoy!**

**..::*NeoWolf44*::..**

* * *

**.~:The Brilliant Plan:~.**

**EPOV**

What was going on here? I could hear Carlisle, Alice and Jasper's thoughts coming closer to home even though they weren't due for another day. I bet it

has something to do with Rosalie. Alice must have seen this "plan" of hers. I saw that much before she blocked me with those awful thoughts…She has

such a short attention span – just because she's had the love of her life for 60 odd years doesn't mean the rest of us have! I have an entire summer to

devote to Bella and I bet she's going to drag us off somewhere…Why can't she just amuse herself like Emmett? Give him a Spyro game and he's occupied

until he finishes the game. I could take Bella on picnics, go for a run with her…anything! Damn Rosalie…

****

RPOV

I felt bad about slamming the door in Emmett's face – but he'd be happier in the long run. It was almost time to reveal my brilliant plan! I ran down the

stairs in anticipation of the others coming home and sat on the couch next to Emmett as he played his game. He barely glanced up from killing some

random creature. Just then Alice burst in with Jasper hot on her heels – Alice obviously knew what was going to happen.

Carlisle came walking through the door then. "Alright Rose, what's this all about?" he asked resignedly. I wasn't sure if he and Esme would be at all

interested in my plan. It wasn't exactly their style and they might see it as a chance for some alone time.

"Sorry Carlisle, you'll have to wait just a little longer" I replied. I glared at Alice and Edward, who would have seen her vision by now, telling them in no

uncertain terms that I didn't want them ruining my idea. "Esme!" I called, knowing she would hear me even with her door closed. She was down the stairs

in a flash and giving Carlisle a hug and a kiss. I stood up and looked round at my family.

I grinned predatorily. "I'm bored." I said. "I want something to do over the summer. Normally I'd work on one of the cars or Jasper's bike, but they're all

finished. I can't do anything more to them until new parts come on the market, and that could take weeks! So, I decided on a family activity." There were

some groans around the room – mostly from Bella and Edward. I knew they had wanted to spend some time together this summer – but there would be

plenty more years for that.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, "And what would this family activity be Rosalie?" he asked.

"Well, I thought we could have race." I replied.

Edward stood up saying "There's no point having a race, I'm the fastest in the fami-" he's so arrogant sometimes…

"Not a running race you idiot, a car race!" I said interrupting him. "I propose that we all race across America, first back gets some sort of prize."

"Sounds like fun!" said Emmett, "Like a real life Mariokart! I'm in!" Damn I love him. He's willing to go along with anything I say.

"Okay, so that's one taker." I said, "Anyone else? Jasper? Bella?"

"I'm in." said Jasper "But does it have to be a car race or can I use my bike?"

"No," I answered, "it has to be cars. I'll explain why. The rules of the race will be that you have to buy a new car for the race – it can be any car you want.

The race will start in one month which gives you enough time to get the car and upgrade it as you see fit. I will be very happy to do any upgrades you want

or you can get someone else to do them."

"How do we know you won't mess up our cars?" asked Edward "It would be really easy while you're upgrading our cars to just take something out."

Obviously he was going to be a pain about the whole thing.

"As if I would do that!" I replied indignantly. "I give you my word that I will do everything possible to help you out if you ask me – I want the race to be won

by skill not by cheating."

"Very nice dear," said Esme "What were the other rules?"

"Well, there are a set number of destinations that you have to pass through, and in each destination there will be a task that you have to complete before

you can move on." I continued. "The destinations are Chicago, New York, Texas, California and back to Forks. In each place you have to spend a minimum

of six hours, buy five objects that you feel represent that place and then drive on to the next one. When you make it back to Forks you have to have all the

objects with you. The winner will be the one with the fastest time AND all the objects. So, what do you think?" I glanced round at each of them hoping they

would all want to join the race. They looked at each other and, for a brief moment, I wished I was Edward or Alice so I could know what was in their heads.

"I'm in." I glanced around, that couldn't have been who I thought it was. Esme had her hand up. "Sounds like fun," she said "I'm finally going to have my

own car!" she kissed Carlisle again, turned to me and said "Were there any other rules dear?" as I shook my head she said "Wonderful! I better get

started!" and raced up the stairs shutting her study door behind her. We looked at each other baffled.

"Anyone else?" I asked. Emmett had already turned back to his game – he would be a bit preoccupied till he finished it. Edward and Bella were looking at

each other, communicating in their own way.

Alice jumped up and said "Well you know I'm in! Shopping all across the US will be so much fun! I may have to ship some of the stuff back though…it won't

all fit in my car…" she wandered past me and up the stairs still mumbling to herself, trying to figure out ways to get all her planned purchases back to Forks.

Jasper gave me a quick nod and followed his wife up the stairs.

Carlisle glanced at Edward and Bella and said "Sounds interesting, I suppose I'm in too." He too went up the stairs no doubt to his study to get some work

done. That just left the newlyweds.

"Well?" I asked hopefully - they didn't look as enthusiastic as the others.

"Sure." Said Bella, elbowing Edward as he growled softly." We'd be happy to Rose."

I ran over and gave her a hug. "Thanks Bella!" She smiled at me and pulled Edward off the couch, giving him a shove towards the stairs. I sat down on the

couch next to Emmett, and in a moment of excitement I squealed grabbing his arm tightly. "Aw Rose!" he whined as his little character got killed.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it – the idea, the race and the rules. If you have any questions, mistakes or even a teensy little review please write! Like I said, hopefully the next one will be up shortly – what cars are they gunna have? I'll take suggestions!!**


	4. Please?

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

**AN: I'm so sorry its taken me a century to get this up! Don't do Vet science...too much work and stress...If anything doesn't make sense or you or you have suggestions, please review! I'm happy just for a yes or no...**

**..::*NeoWolf44*::..**

* * *

**.~:Please??:~.**

**BPOV**

I could feel him fuming quietly behind me as we went slowly up the stairs, maybe our room wasn't the best place for this talk…As we reached our door I

saw that the window was open and a plan formed in my head immediately. I whirled back to face him, kissed him passionately and then with another quick

turn flew out the window and took off running as fast as I could. I knew he was well and truly faster than me – my newborn strength had already begun to

fade – but I thought I could get a bit of distance on him while he was still in shock from my abrupt kiss. Yes...there he was behind me, and then suddenly

he blew past me, skidded to a stop and caught me. I smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. I knew that this was going to take some highly

persuasive talking to get him to agree.

"Bella, wha-" he started to say.

I interrupted him saying "Edward is this really going to be that torturous? I mean we have a month pretty much to ourselves, you get to talk to me about

cars until your jaw falls off and the race itself won't even take a full week and then we can do whatever we want for the rest of the summer." I said it all so

fast that it would have sounded like I was speaking hummingbird if we hadn't both been vampires. He opened his mouth to speak, trying to think of some

argument, but closed it again quickly. He opened it a second time and I surprised him by laughing.

"What?" he asked perplexed, I shook my head at him saying "Never mind." He had reminded me of a hooked fish gasping for air. He looked into my eyes

and seemed to find some answer hidden in them.

"We really have to do this?" he questioned.

I nodded saying, "Maybe Rosalie will actually like me better and I think this will be, dare I say it, fun! I really do need to get a proper car…I know you got

me the Ferrari," I said quickly as his brow wrinkled in a frown, "but I want to choose my own car now." I didn't really, I still preferred to run over anything

else, but it was a necessity for my sister. He thought about it for a second, gazing into the distance.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him, smiling as I echoed his usual question for me.

"I was just wondering when you became so devious." He said smiling my favourite crooked smile and leaning in to kiss me.

**APOV**

He went and sat on our bed patting his lap for me to go sit with him. I flitted over and nestled against him absorbing his smell and letting my love for him

pour out of me.

He pulled me tighter saying "Do I really deserve you?"

I smiled up at him, "Of course you do! We need each other and that's more than enough." He smiled and kissed me.

"So…" he said, trying to sound casual, "Have you seen what the cars are going to be yet?" I didn't need to read emotions to know this was exciting him

more than he cared to admit. He was as competitive as his brothers.

I rolled my eyes, "We only just heard about this so no one has any idea what they want – you know how it works." I said slightly reprovingly.

Unfazed he continued, "Well, what are you going to get Ally?" he started drawing circles on my back with his finger making me shiver in delight.

I brushed his hand away – he was making it very hard to concentrate – and replied "I'll give you a hint…its yellow."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Of course it's going to be yellow and ten bucks says it's also going to be another Porsche. I really have no idea what you

see in them." We sat in silence for a moment wondering what the other was thinking and, in my case, watching the future shift a dozen times as people

changed their minds.

"Still no idea?" he asked suddenly.

"Not really." I replied, "They've started thinking about it but no decisions yet. Bella's just convinced Edward to play along – nicely done!" I said as I

witnessed her triumph over her husband – not that he was trying very hard. She had him completely wrapped around her finger. Jasper raised his

eyebrows in silent query.

"She made him chase her and…well let's just say she was very persuasive." I replied giggling, he laughed too. Just then a vision hit me, it was an amazing

car and I wondered who had just picked it. "Wow…" I said still caught in the vision.

"What?" he asked, unconsciously pulling me closer.

"I just saw Esme's car…" As I said this the door flew open and I was suddenly held fast in a tight bear hug with an iron hand across my mouth. Jasper

growled involuntarily as shocked as I was by the sudden presence of our mother.

"Not a word Alice." Esme said quietly.

I pulled her hand from my mouth with some effort saying "As if I would tell Esme!" she smiled in response and then I thought of something. "You might

want to go threaten Edward as well though. I don't think I blocked my mind quick enough"

As quickly as she had appeared she was gone again. "Now I'm really curious!" Jasper said sitting back down on the bed. "Do I really have to wait a whole

month?" he whined plaintively at me. I nodded walking towards him and sitting on his lap again.

I leaned into him saying, "I could always distract you…"

**BPOV**

We were finally walking back to the house our arms still entwined about each other. I loved persuading him – it had to be one of my favourite pastimes. We

were nearly back when he grabbed me and swung me into his arms kissing me almost fiercely. It was because he was distracted and had his back turned

that he didn't hear her. I shoved him roughly away placing myself between him and Esme just as she pounced. As she hit me a sharp crack sounding like a

rock slide rang around the clearing. As quickly as we hit the ground Esme was ripped off the top of me and Edward was growling as he picked me up and

checked me over, concern in his beautiful eyes.

I laughed at him and he said, "What?" concern turning to puzzlement.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a vampire now?" I replied. "I mean I'm really not the slightest bit breakable anymore."

He smiled at me sheepishly, "Force of habit I guess," he replied meekly, "I have to keep reminding myself that you don't always have to be protected every

second of the day." We laughed together and then I looked over his shoulder and saw Esme standing apologetically off to the side behind him. He noticed

my gaze and turned us around.

He scowled at her. "Esme what on earth were you doing? I expect to be tackled by my brothers but my mother?"

She came closer and he growled, "Stop it." I said "Put me down." reluctantly he put me down and I went over and hugged Esme. "See. We're fine." Turning

back to Esme I said "Well...that was certainly new!"

Esme laughed "I'm so sorry dear! I didn't mean to cause such angst I just got a bit caught up in the moment. I just had to swear Alice to secrecy and she

reminded me that I would have to corner Edward as well before he said anything. I acted rashly and I hope I didn't cause too much trouble." she smiled

ruefully at us.

"What secret?" I asked.

"My car." she replied "I've already decided which one I want and as soon as I decided, Alice knew. I caught her just before she said anything. I guess it will

work out alright having these two know ahead of time. It means we won't double up on cars."

Edward spoke up saying, "Nice choice Esme." he obviously had seen the car in her mind "But you really didn't have to tackle my wife. As far as I know we're

still able to converse with each other like civilized vampires." His tone was reproving, he obviously hadn't forgiven her yet.

I elbowed him saying "No blood, no foul. Was that all you wanted Esme?" I had to get him out of here and calm him down a bit before he said something

he would regret. She nodded and I smiled grabbing Edward's hand and yanking him back towards the forest – we needed to have another talk, and I knew

just the place to go...

* * *

**  
So...good, bad, otherwise?? I won't know unless you tell me! Please review! The next one (fingers crossed) should be up in a couple of days. I am almost officially on holidays and im attempting to be a little more focused...bear with me! P.S Sorry if you get a double story alert - I had to re-publish it in an attempt to get the stupid formatting right!  
**


	5. One Month

**Disclaimer: do we know the drill yet? SM's work...I am poor and own naught but a brain and a computer that hates me...  
**

**Little bit of a filler chapter - don't be put off!! As it's short and a bit dodgy the next one will be twice as good! I hope....**

**..::*NeoWolf44*::..**

* * *

**.~:One Month:~.**

**BPOV**

Within about a week, parts, tools and covered cars began to arrive at the house. By mutual consent we agreed to tell Rose what our cars were so she

could order them and the required parts to modify them. I honestly didn't understand why they needed to be modified – weren't they brand new sports

cars? I tried asking Edward but he just spewed out a whole bunch of car mumbo jumbo that I had no idea about. Emmett was just as useless. In the end,

after feeling how confused I was, it was Jasper who explained it all to me. He said that the main reason most of them were doing the race at all was

because of Rose and she wasn't doing it for the race itself – she just wanted some cars to work on. This made much more sense to me and I was happy to

oblige. My only request was to pick the colour it would be. I had chosen my car just a couple of days ago, but apart from Edward, Emmett and – surprisingly

– Esme, no one else cared at all what Rosalie did to their cars. Alice spent all her time on the computer trying to figure out the most effective way to buy

the most she could in six hours and then how to get it back home. From the quiet swearing coming from the computer it wasn't going well.

*J*A*S*P*E*R**H*A*L*E**J*A*S*P*E*R**H*A*L*E**J*A*S*P*E*R**H*A*L*E**J*A*S*P*E*R**H*A*L*E**J*A*S*P*E*R**H*A*L*E**J*A*S*P*E*R

For all he had been against the idea, Edward was now completely obsessed. I had barely seen him since his car arrived and admittedly I was a bit bored.

About two weeks into the "One Month" I was just sitting on the couch staring off into space wondering what to do with myself. I was startled out of my

daydreaming by someone clearing their throat.

I looked up and saw that it was Jasper. "Bored huh?" he asked tilting his head on the side like a curious puppy.

I nodded saying "I don't want to wreck anyone's fun with the whole race thing but I really don't have any interest in it. So instead I'm just sitting here. I've

read 63 books over the past two weeks and now I'm not sure what to do with myself. Maybe I should learn Japanese…"

He laughed, "Japanese?"

I smiled and said, "Unless you're offering an alternative, yes, Japanese."

He crossed his arms and stared off into the distance for a second. "Have you ever been to Disneyland?" he asked suddenly.

Slightly surprised it took me a second to respond, "Uh…no I haven't actually. I really don't travel a lot."

He grinned at me "Let's fix that then!"

I was taken aback, "What--now??"

Laughing again he said "Sure why not! I'll go see if anyone else wants to come but I think it will be great to get out of the house for a bit." The next second

he was gone, zipping round the house asking everyone whether they wanted to go to Disneyland. Weird.

Within in a second he was back. "Nope it's just us. Everyone else is busy. So let's go!" As an afterthought he said, "Do you need to hunt first? Judging by

your eyes you're getting a bit low." He sounded concerned.

I smiled at him, "I don't really need to but if it would make you feel better, sure!" He grinned again and I couldn't help but smile back.

As we walked to the back door I said "Jasper Hale, you have the most infectious smile I have ever seen!"

If anything he grinned even broader, "I know," he said, "Why do you think Alice puts up with me?" With that I gave him a shove out the door and then

streaked past him out into the forest to hunt.

* * *

**I know there's not much in this chapter – I just needed to fill the gap and so it's just a bit random. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**..::*NeoWolf44*::..**


	6. It Begins

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything…even…my heart…..nah, that belongs to Jasper!!**

**Well here it is! The cars! Have you been wondering what they will be? Let me know what you think.**

**..::*NeoWolf44*::..**

* * *

**.~:It Begins:~.**

**BPOV**

The day had finally arrived. Eight covered cars were lined up in the field out front of the Cullen household. Rosalie was positively bouncing up and down

with excitement. For those of us not gifted with mind-reading or psychic visions we had pretty much no idea what was under the covers. For all we knew

they weren't cars at all…We stood in our pairs, waiting for Rosalie to tell us what to do. She looked at us all lined up and then went and grabbed Emmett.

She dragged him across the grass towards one of the cars and after picking one placed him in front of it and went to grab Alice. She continued to grab one

person at a time and place them in front of a covered car until everyone was standing next to one.

Looking at the covered car I was standing in front of, I was struggling to remember what car I'd picked in the end. Edward had listed off a whole bunch of

cars to me at the start of the month but I had had no idea what they were or even what they looked like. Jasper had come to the rescue by suggesting

that Edward could show me pictures of the cars on google. I thought that was a great idea and Edward must have as well because he dragged me off to

the computers without a second glance. We spent the rest of that day and most of the next looking at all sorts of cars. By the end of the second day my

head was reeling – full of cars and top speeds and horse power and something called NOS…Eventually Alice saw my plight and came to rescue me. She

berated Edward for torturing me and then they got into an argument over who tortured me the most as Alice was very well known for taking me on

extended shopping trips which I hate.

I had my head in my hands (could vampires get headaches?) and my elbows rested on my knees. Suddenly I felt a light touch on my shoulder and my

swirling head and storm of emotions came to an abrupt halt. Lifting my head slightly I smiled wearily at Jasper and he gave me a concerned smile back.

He asked me quietly, "Are you going to be alright?"

I nodded my head whispering back, "Yeah I should be fine now. I've just been a bit overloaded for the last couple of days."

He nodded in return and moved his hand as he walked over to Edward and Alice. Grasping both their shoulders he glared at them and suddenly both were

clutching at their heads and yelling.

Fiercely he pulled them closer and whispered in their ears, "You two need to stop bickering like children and see what you're doing to Bella. You gave her a

headache and are obviously upsetting her. Behave or I'll do _it_ to you again." Pushing them away from him he walked back past me touching my shoulder

again to make sure I was alright. I was shocked and my feelings must have betrayed me because the concern flitted back into his eyes.

"What's wrong Bella? Di-did I frighten you? Because there is absolutely noth-" I reached up and put my finger to his lips shaking my head.

Finding my voice finally I said, "No, I just wasn't expecting anyone to stop the argument so soon. And I don't think I've really seen you use your gift that

way. It just sort of surprised me that's all." He grinned at me and wandered off shaking his head.

After that both Edward and Alice were very careful not to annoy or upset me in any way. I asked them what Jasper had done to them but neither of them

would answer me. When I asked Jasper he would just smile mysteriously. Edward picked out five suitable cars and I was able to pick one from his selection

that I liked. Alice didn't take me on a single shopping trip for which I was grateful, but seeing her mope around the house staring at my clothes – which I

had worn more than once – I finally consented to go shopping. If you can't take a bullet for your sister who can you?

Coming back to the present I realized I was missing Rosalie's speech about how she was so happy we were all taking part and thanking us for letting her

work on our cars. I glanced over at Edward to see him fake snoring through Rosalie's speech until she noticed as well and piffed a rock at him. Catching the

rock with his eyes closed he smiled smugly at her, obviously having seen the thought in her head.

Looking at Rose I noticed how alight she was. I had barely seen her for the past month as she had worked pretty much non-stop. Edward and Esme had

been her near constant companions while she worked on their cars. Jasper and Emmett had set to the task of keeping me amused. Spending time with

Emmett was full on. We went sky-diving, bungee-jumping, white-water rafting, black-water rafting and many other hyphenated extreme sports that I had

never heard of before. My absolute favourite was zorbing. They put you in a giant clear plastic ball and took you to the top of the hill. Once at the top of the

hill they simply give you a kick in the right direction and off you go. Once you reach the bottom you have no idea which way is up and you wonder why the

grass looks blue.

My time with Jasper was much different, much more relaxed. He seemed to take delight in teaching me things I would never have done before. First he

taught me how to swing dance which he just happened to be amazing at. We would spend hours dancing sometimes, getting lost in the music and the

motions. Once I knew how to swing dance to his standards we moved onto language. He had as much idea about Japanese as I did so we bumbled

through it together until we could now have massive conversations in flawless Japanese – never sleeping leaves you so much time! Our speaking Japanese

seemed to nark the rest of the family because none of them had taken the time to learn it. We took great delight in teasing the rest of the family. One of

my favourite things he taught me was to play guitar. Apart from Edward and Rosalie I had no idea that anyone else in the family could play an instrument.

We took it slow at first because I was so excited to be learning an instrument that I got too impatient and had the tendency to accidentally snap the guitar

in half. We bought a LOT of guitars.

I was just starting to get the hang of it as Rose came in saying the cars were ready. I couldn't help myself, I let out a massive groan and to my surprise I

heard my groan echoed. I glanced quickly at Jasper and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"I've been having fun too Bells." He said and that surprised me. I had no idea that he might have been enjoying teaching me – I mean, I was having loads

of fun, but I had resigned myself to the fact that Emmett and Jasper were babysitting me.

Jasper must have caught something in my emotions because he said, "We haven't been babysitting you Bella – we've genuinely been having fun! It's been

years since anyone wanted to do these things with us as we've been together for ages. If anything, Emmett and I have been taking advantage of _you_." I

smiled, having an empath as a brother certainly had it's perks!

So here we were at last. The cars were ready and rearing to go; they just needed to be unveiled. Rosalie looked around at each of us one more time,

skipped to the last car which was her's, and grabbed a hold of the covering. Copying her we each grabbed a hold of our covers. "One the count of three.

One…..Two………THREE!" There was a massive gasp from all of us as the covers were whipped away….

**

* * *

  
Wahahahaha!!! My first ever mini cliffie!! I'm sorry, I know I said I was going to reveal the cars but to tell you the truth, there is not much potential for cliffies in this story so I'm going to put them in wherever I can! Don't worry though, the next one is almost finished! I would also just like to point out that this is my 6th chapter and I have had only four reviews! I know there have to be more people out there! So I will not put up the next chapter until we hit 10. It's not a very big number....please??  
**


End file.
